


The Lake

by Altmalnshit (dixonsandwinchesters)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, I know the title sucks, M/M, Malik teaches Altair to swim, My first fic, there's probably like a thousand of these but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixonsandwinchesters/pseuds/Altmalnshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair doesn't know how to swim, so Malik teaches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

"C'mon Altair? Are we gonna do this or not?" Malik asks. I glance nervously at the lake behind him and bite my lip.  
"You'll be fine, c'mere." He says. I kick off my shoes and put my socks inside them. I walk over to him and curl my toes in the sand.  
"Hey, you can do it. Don't you wanna learn to swim?" He asks.  
"Yeah I guess." I grumble.  
"Good, strip."  
"What?" I sputter.  
"Strip." He says again, tossing his shirt on the ground.  
"C'mon novice. We doing this or what?"  
"Yeah, sorry." I mumble. I take off my clothes and stand there shivering in my boxers. Malik run into the water and lets out a screech.  
"Hurry, it's cold! The quicker we do this the better!" I walk towards the water and go in up to my thighs. Malik swims underwater and grabs my ankles. He pulls me down into the water and I flail. I kick him in the head and he spits water at me before ducking underwater again and doing god knows what. I slowly start to trudge towards shore but he pulls me back. We go out so far I can't even touch. I flail and grab at him and he brings me a little shallower.  
"Move your feet like this." He says. He move his feet in circle underwater and I copy him. Eventually I can stay afloat.  
"No, move your arms like this Altair." He says. He waves his arm around underwater and I try to copy it.  
"What about the other arm?"  
"I will drown you." He exclaims. He splashes water in my face and grins.  
"Y'know if you took off your boxers it's easier to stay afloat." He says with a grin.  
"In your dreams." I scoff. He winks and disappears. He reappears close to the shore. He sits down and waves.  
"Swim to me!" I start kicking and manage to move forwards. Once I can actually touch I walk towards him. I sit beside him and he looks over at me.  
"Thanks for teaching me to swim Malik." I say.  
"Welcome. Where's my payment?" He asks.  
"Payment?" I ask. He grins and puts his hand on my neck. I look up at him, suprised and he starts to lean towards me. My breath hitches and I quickly close the distance between us. Our teeth bang together and Malik laughs.  
"Novice." He mumbles.  
"Yeah, but I'm your novice."  
"Your pick-up lines suck."  
"Thanks." I say sarcastically. I shiver and stand up. I walk back to shore and get a towel. Malik follows and once we dry enough we put our clothes back on.  
"I think I like you better undressed." Malik murmurs, I raise my eyebrows and make a surprised sound.  
"Ditto."


End file.
